


Moons of Jupiter

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney finds more than he expected in Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moons of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Scruffy the Cat.
> 
> Beta and research by [Mischief5](http://mischief5.livejournal.com).  
> Beta by [laurashapiro](http://laurashapiro.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Premiered at the [Escapade 2015 Vid Show](http://escapadecon.net).

[Moons of Jupiter](https://vimeo.com/121626787) from [esteefee](https://vimeo.com/user12247509) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Or [download hi-res](http://www.squidge.org/~esteefee/moons_of_jupiter.m4v) (right-click and save as). - 173MB

**Moons of Jupiter**  
by Scruffy the Cat (1988)

_Read the news about the moons of Jupiter_  
_Seen the pictures in the magazines_  
_I'd like to go up to the moons of Jupiter_  
_Escape the political scenes_  
_Having fun under the moons of Jupiter_  
_Feeling safe behind the airtight door_  
_Find a girl under the moons of Jupiter_  
_Swim the alien shore_

_Silver helmets and shiny gloves_  
_We could be the same_  
_Would you like to be the same?_  
_We could be the same_

_Send my mail to the moons of Jupiter_  
_Don't tell anyone but that's where I'll be_  
_Send your romancers and your crazy dancers and_  
_Leave eternity to me_

_I think we're alone now_  
_And there doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
_And the beating of our hearts is the only sound_

_On the moons of Jupiter..._


End file.
